Charon-class light frigate
Name: Charon Class Craft: UNSC Charon Class Medium Frigate Type: Medium Escort Frigate Scale: capital Length: 490 x 156 x 139 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 250; skeleton: 25/+10 Passengers: 650 troops Cargo Capacity: 4,900 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Slip Space Drive: x6,160 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950kmh Hull: 4D+2 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons *'Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-24/48/96 Atmosphere Range: 1-48/96/192km Rate of fire: once every 5 seconds Damage: 10D *'50 M58 Archer Missile Pods' : Fire Arc: 20 forward, 15 port, 15 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-8/17/34 Atmosphere Range: 1-17/34/68km Ammo: 30 per pod Damage: 5D+2 *'4 M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Guns' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: walker Skill: Automated: Starship Gunnery: 4D Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-6/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 1-625/1,250/2,500m Damage: 5D *'3 Shiva-class Nuclear Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-13/26/52 Atmosphere Range: 1-26/52/104km Ammo: 1 missile per launcher Damage: 8D+2 Complement *Marines **ODSTs *D96-TCE Albatross dropships *M312 Elephant HRVs *M274 Mongoose ULATV *Pelican dropships **D77-TC Pelican or D77H-TCI Pelican *GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor *M808B MBT *M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles **M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle **M831 Troop Transport *AV-14 Attack VTOLs *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles *Clarion spy drones (3) Description: The Charon-class light frigate is a UNSC frigate class suited for, fleet escort duties, and troop deployment. It has the largest complement of vehicles for land support, but less armament than the Paris-class, making it best suited for troop support rather than fleet support. The Charon-class frigate is meant mainly for fleet and/or planetary defense, such as Earth's home fleet. They are typically used en-masse, but are still rather weak, compared to most Covenant warships. However, some frigates, such as the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, played an important role in the Human-Covenant war, mainly the Battle of Installation 00. It was mostly a ground assault support ship, and be troop transportation, while still having fleet support capabilities. However, usually they are only powerful in numbers. By the time of the UNSC Infinity's deployment, the Charon-class has been chosen as its escort ship, with up to ten able to be deployed at once. The bridge is located near the back of the MAC shaft. Its interior consists of the Captain's chair behind the two main consoles, and several other consoles behind them. The bridge has been noted to require a crew of about 30 people. The four bridge stations are Navigation, Operations, Weapons, and Communications. A frigate has up to 12 SOEIV bays near the rear for the deployment of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The bottom has a cargo bay that is about as wide as a Sabre fighter. The front half of the frigate also has a structure of sorts on each side, which are thought to be longsword/pelican launch bays, and at the front of these structures are the forward maneuvering thruster's The Charon-class frigate is the medium class of UNSC frigates, at 490 metres (1,607 ft.) long. It and the other frigates share the height of 112.3 meters (368 ft.). Its width is 156 meters (510 ft.). The frigates use thermonuclear fusion reactors that use deuterium for fuel. The engines use the energy from this to create thrust out of the exhausts on the frigates. There are four exhausts on frigates, two large, and two small. It is assumed the frigates have high maneuverability in all dimensions, the assumption being supported by the forward maneuvering thruster's. Also, they possess the ability to simply hover over land. This was seen on Installation 00. It is possible the UNSC used captured Covenant made antigravity mechanism, but unlikely. A frigate's crew is not necessarily very big, but they can still carry standard personnel. The bridge alone requires 30 members, and of course the rest of the ship still needs a deck and technical crew. Frigates also carry detachments of marines and pilots, and of course Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Overall the personnel of a frigate can reach the low thousands. A frigate has 80 escape pods, and each can carry 3 men. This allows 240 personnel to escape at a time. The armor of a Charon-class frigate is poor compared to its larger cousins or counterparts such as the Destroyer. It has only 60 cm of Titanium-A battle plate on the main forward section; however the armor increases significantly on the engine nacelles, close to a meter thick. This is one of the reasons why frigates are better in numbers, but their real strength lies in their speed and maneuverability, as frigates can be much faster than other UNSC ships. The overall structure helps it make the trip in and out of atmosphere safely. These frigates also have hard points on the top so another ship could come along, dock with it, and carry the crippled ship away. Source: *Halo Wiki: Charon-class light frigate *thedemonapostle